


Sourwolf and the Snowman

by Quetzalis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, sorta superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quetzalis/pseuds/Quetzalis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Derek is the last Hale. He is the protector of the city of Beacon. Using his wolfy powers to fight against the powers of evil. He is the Wolfman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wolfman

There was an unnatural chill in the air. There had been for a couple weeks now. Derek could see his breath misting in the night. It was unusual for California. Especially during this time of year. Apparently the city of Beacon was the recipient of a large mass of cold air, that didn’t want to warm up or move to some other town. It was nearing the end of September and the weather had been unusually cold this year. Freak cold spells, snow in July, meteorologists were blaming it on shifting currents, pockets of cold air coming off the mountains. Of course they were talking out their asses. They had no idea.  
  
This weather was more than a random pocket of cold air. There was something supernatural about it. He was certain of it.  
  
But Derek had bigger problems this night, than some supernaturally chilly air. He was stalking through the woods up around Beacon Hills, a smaller offshoot neighbourhood of Beacon. He was tracking another monster, a feral wolf. It had already killed two campers, and wounded a couple of stupid teenagers sneaking through the woods, trying to catch a look at the bodies. He should’ve let him eat them. Idiots.  
  
The wolf’s musky stink was heavy in the air, tracks plain as day in the freezing mud. He sighed softly. This wolf. What an idiot. Derek wondered how he ended up here. Was his pack wiped out like mine was, he wondered. There seemed to be a lot of omegas showing up in Beacon lately. They were almost all feral, completely wild and attacking civilians.  
  
There was the one that attacked the high school, destroying the library and one of the classrooms. It had taken all night to stop that one. Or the wolf with no hands. That one was weird. But none were so weird as the wolf he had been tracking about a fortnight ago. It smelled like it had wandered in through the sewers it smelled so bad. He tracked it to the pet hospital. Derek found it scaling the wall. It wasn’t a wolf at all. Covered in scales, sharp claws, long tail, Derek had no idea what the hell it was. Thing is, by the time he got to the roof he found the thing frozen solid to the roofs tarmac.  
  
It seemed like that was all he ever did now. Fight monsters. Mostly feral wolves, transformed for so long they were unable to change back. But every now and then it'd be a coyote or giant lizard monster. It was getting harder and harder to defend this city.  
  
But then that was his job now. Protector of the city of Beacon. There was no one else. His entire family had died in a fire a few years ago. They’d been killed because of what they were. Monsters, according to the hunters that started the fire. Pack, family to me. Parents, uncles, sisters, all gone. Hunters, they’re the monsters.  
  
It was just him now. Last of his family. Son. Brother. Werewolf. Derek Hale is the Wolfman. 


	2. Bank Robbery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek tries to stop some bank robbers. He runs into a little trouble.

Derek’s breathe misted in the cool Californian air. He was parked up on a hill overlooking the city. A patch of frost curled itself along the edge of his windshield.

He’d given up on the wolf he’d been tracking last night. He’d tracked it into a clearing in the woods before losing it. The wolf had disappeared without a trace. He’d been right behind it. He could remember the smell of it’s stinking breathe, the colour of it’s shirt. And then nothing. No footprints. No scent. No heartbeat. Nothing. 

The sun slowly started to make it’s descent. It wasn’t supposed to be this cold. Summer was just ending, but the birds had already begun to leave, even the ones that didn’t migrate south. Every morning, there would be a coating of frost on the outside of his car. And last week it had snowed. Not a lot. It had mostly melted away by the end of the day but still. Snow! In September! We barely got any snow at all, this side of the mountains. There had been an unusually excessive amount of snowmen showing up all over town the day of, and the morning after. 

Stranger still, about a month back, a freak snowstorm hit the city. Middle of Summer. The city was dumped with about a foot of snow. It was chaos. Collapsed roofs, power outages, car pile ups, emergency services worked round the clock for several days. Many people reported seeing a figured draped in white outside in the storm. By the end of it, there were three people missing, over a dozen deaths. That’s when started, all the cold weather could be traced back to that one event. After that it’s like the cold didn’t want to leave. The city would have warm days, but the cold always returned.

Forecasters didn’t know how to explain it. Came out of nowhere they said. A high pressure system forming directly over the city of Beacon, causing a massive storm that turned from rain to ice to snow. In the middle of Summer. Cause that’s normal. Nobody had ever seen anything like it. Ever. At least not in Beacon.  
 He spent his spare time protecting the city. Sometimes from the regular criminals but mostly from the supernatural. Beacon was a magnet for that kind of thing. But lately, even he had to admit that something was off. A disproportionate amount of monsters were finding their way into the city. 

Derek’s mother, along with his family and the pack had protected the region of region of Beacon for generations. And now that they were all gone, he was destined to protect Beacon, even if he was all alone. 

He wondered if it was because of the demise of his pack. Without the Hale pack protecting the city maybe monsters thought they could take up residency. But that wouldn’t explain all the rabid wolves coming into the city. If anything there should’ve been a new pack trying to move into the region, expanding their territory. 

He scanned the city. It was quiet today. Not much traffic. People were staying inside because of the cold. He paused, focusing on a particular section of the city. Part of the city was covered by fog. Something was wrong. He strained his ears. He could just barely hear it, the ringing of an alarm in the distance. 

The police radio in his car blared. Bank robbery in progress. Four suspects seen leaving in blue jeep. Armed and Dangerous. 

He got into his car and pressed his foot down on the gas. The black camaro raced through streets of Beacon. Traffic was minimal. He could hear the alarm about three, four blocks away. He made a sharp right, cutting through an alleyway. Something swept past his left. He snapped his head around to catch a glance. Was that-? …a snowman? Something flashed across his windshield. He swerved. He hit a trashcan and flew out onto the main road, landing rough. Derek could see the bank down the road, four buildings away. He could see the robbers running away. Four of them, they had guns. Light bounced off the road. There was something coating the road. The thing from before flashed across his windshield again. 

“What the-?” He started to say. 

SNOWBALL!!!! 

It flew out from the right and exploded all over his windshield, snow and slush obscuring his vision. Another thumped against his windshield. 

POW! POW! POW!

Followed by another Thump! Thump! He swerved wildly, making a sharp right. The car slid forward, losing all traction. It spun in circles, completely out of control. He collided with something. It fell over the hood and flew up over the car and thudded onto the ground. The car continued to spin, finally slamming into a lamppost before coming to a full stop. 

Derek climbed out of the car disoriented, immediately slipped on the ice and fell on his ass, landing hard. He grimaced and tried to get a bearing at his surroundings. The fog was a little clearer over here. He could hear the ringing of the bank alarm a street over. Two masked men stood about twenty feet away. They each carried a black duffel bag and a semi automatic. They weren’t moving. He edged towards them, claws at the ready. He lost his footing. He arms flailed wildly. He barely kept his footing. 

“GODDAMMIT!” He couldn’t help swearing. The robbers remained still as statues. He rounded them. Their faces were white with frost, eyes open, unblinking. They looked surprised. He tapped one of their foreheads. They were frozen solid. Frozen right to the road it looked like. 

He noticed another man over to his left, on the ice. He must’ve been the thing he hit with his car. The man grimaced in pain. He frantically tried to slide away. He couldn't stand. His leg looked broken. 

“Where is it? Where is it?” He repeated over and over, all the while glancing around wildly. 

Derek approached him cautiously. The robber scrambled away, breathe streaming. The guy was hysterical, understandably so, his friends were people sized popsicles now. The robber’s gaze fell on him, like he had finally noticed the werewolf coming towards him. The robber’s eyes went wide in terror. His breathe was coming away in big thick clouds now. 

He was terrified. The guy couldn’t even move. Derek narrowed his eyes. Wait. He wasn’t looking at Derek. He was looking behind him, his eyes following something moving back and forth. 

Derek stilled. He looked down at the ice. He saw a reflection moving on the surface of the ice. It moved from his right to his left, and back again. He stiffened. Whatever it was it moved silently. He felt the movement of cold air behind him. He looked at the reflection in the ice. It was right behind him. He looked young, short, white hair. The boy leaned over his right shoulder. Derek whirled around, slashing out with his claws. His claws sailed through the air unimpeded. The momentum spun him around on the slick ice. He slipped. His body went completely horizontal before slamming down on his back, cracking his head on the ice. 

Ouch.

He groaned. He blinked back stars. The throbbing in his head slowly faded. He felt a gust of cold air he could hear the sound of someone laughing. He groaned again. 

He opened his eyes. The robber lay forgotten, a few feet to his left. The robber was now also frozen solid, a terrified expression on his face. “Shit.” He said. 

The sound of sirens blared in his ears. A scattering of red and yellow light scattered off the ice. The cops are here. 

“Fuck.”


	3. Enter Kira, the Waitress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek flees from an invisible force and meets Kira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for taking so long for this update, this chapter is a little choppity, but I need to move on. Next chapter in a few days I hopes.

“God Fucking Dammit!” 

Derek scrambled along the ice. His head was still ringing after that fall. A dull pain stabbed through his skull. He tried to stand and fell back on his ass. He slipped forward onto his hands and knees, slowly slithering towards his car, ass up in the air, sprawled out on the ice. He extended his claws, scraping at the ice, launching himself forward. Sweat trickled down his scowling face. The pain in his head was taking its time to fade away. The ringing in his ears sounded a lot like laughter. 

He gritted his teeth, furrowed his brow and dug his claws into the ice and launched himself towards his car. The sirens were getting closer. If he was caught like this, dead bank robbers all around him, best case scenario he would be seen as an accomplice to a bank robbery. Worse case, he would be blamed for the murder of three people. Bad people. But people all the same. Either way he would be arrested.

He got to the camaro. He used it to climb to his feet. Derek felt a breeze of cold air waft across the back of his neck. He whirled around. He slipped again, nearly braining himself on the ice. This time he caught himself. The street was deserted. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He heard something, a sound, a chortling. He couldn’t tell where it was coming from. 

He couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was watching him, laughing at him. He bit back a curse. He didn’t have time for this. 

He moved to get into his car. Realization hit him. 

“FUUUUUCK!!!” 

There was no way in hell he’d be able to get anywhere with ice covering every inch of the road. He slammed a fist down onto the steering wheel. He scrambled, grabbing his keys and the backpack with his clothes and laptop. He slammed the door shut. 

He took a chance, looking over at where the sirens were coming from. Through the haze he saw two cop cars slide around the corner, red and white lights reflecting off the ice and scattering all over the block. The fact he could see them at all meant the fog was lifting. 

“Perfect!” he muttered. 

He scrambled over his car and onto the sidewalk, which was, thankfully, ice-free. He ran. He turned into an alleyway, jumping up onto a garbage container and over a chain linked fence. He landed a little harder than usual. He took a deep breathe. It was warmer over here, like he’d stepped out of a walk-in freezer. He set a steady pace, jogging for a few blocks, until the sound of the sirens wasn’t so loud. His mind went back to what he’d seen back there. 

He’d never heard or seen anything like that before. What had he even seen? A reflection in the ice? A snowman? 

“Ridiculous” He grunted. 

It could be some kind of winter or snow sprite. In California… It could have come down from the mountains to…? He rolled his eyes. Even that sounded stupid to him. He shivered even though this street hadn’t been turned into a public skating rink. That feeling of being watched was still there. He was freezing. 

He noticed a diner across the street. Light streamed out of the windows. The smell of burgers and fries wafted through the air. His stomach growled dramatically. He jogged over. There weren’t many people inside, a family, a young couple, a few middle aged men eating by themselves. The hours of operation read, “OPEN 6AM-MIDNIGHT”. Derek opened the door, leaving those watching eyes behind, to be embraced by a wall of warmth. 

A collection of fliers lay pinned on a board next to the door, yoga classes, babysitter ads, missing people, and an article: “Superheroes in Beacon?”. He skimmed the article, a frown slowly growing on his face.

“…recent months Beacon has been plagued by an increase in criminal activity, physical assaults, murders, armed robberies, vandalism… 

… recent vigilante activities have been attributed to who the public have taken to calling ‘the Snowman’. Thought to be responsible for stopping a number of robberies throughout town and saving a small boy from drowning in the river earlier this month… “

Snowman!? Derek thought to himself. Ridiculous. “He was probably the one trying to drown that kid” He muttered under his breathe. Although he knew how unlikely that sounded. 

There were a bunch of newspapers resting on a side table by the entrance. He grabbed one of the and took a booth by the window, sinking into the seat. A girl came by, black hair up in a ponytail. She handed him a menu and a glass of water. “I’ll be right back to take your order.” She said, smiling. 

He opened up the paper. There were a number of articles about the increasingly odd occurrences in Beacon. They mentioned the increase in vigilante activity in the city, making reference to the Snowman. There was almost no reference to himself. This “Snowman” was getting all the credit. The police department was getting a lot of heat for their lack competence in light of the increased criminal activity and their subsequent denouncement of the vigilantes activity. 

“A tired sheriff holds press conference about the vigilantes“

“Public has doubts to whether the sheriff is up for the task, amid recent familial ordeal.“

“Authorities have been having difficulties with the increased criminal activity in the city, and with the recently activity of vigilantes”

“…thought to be responsible for saving a small boy from an accident… slid on the icy roads during the snow storm two weeks ago, car went over the bridge railing, and fell into the cold waters. The father escaped from the vehicle with few injuries. The child was found one kilometre away on the steps of a coffee shop, completely fine. The young boy claimed a young man had pulled him out of the car, and flew him to the shop.”

“…also thought to be responsible for killing the lizard creature found atop the local hospital. He is also thought to be responsible for the snowmen accumulating throughout the city, though some residents have taken to build their own snowmen to show their support.”

“…interrupted mugging…” 

“…building burns to the ground.”

“…cat rescued from tree…”

He rolled his eyes. Derek was the one responsible for stopping the majority of those crimes. He stopped at least half of those crimes. He saved that old lady from that one mugging. He would’ve taken out the lizard man if this “Snowman” hadn't poached it out from under him. He suppressed a grumble. He was too hungry for this.

He put the paper away in a huff. He tried to relax in his seat, sinking further into the cushions, resting his head back. He took a deep breathe, and exhaled slowly. His fingers started to tap on the table. God Dammit! He opened up his laptop and started researching snow monsters. He needed to know what it was he was dealing with. He refused to believe he was dealing with some kind of magical Snowman. 

The waitress returned for his order. He ordered a lot. Abominable Snowmen made him hungry. Coffee. BLT. Side of Fries. Side of salad. (gotta get those veggies) Side of steak. Side of ribs. Side of pork chops. Side of pie. More coffee. Normally Derek wouldn’t order so much. People would get freaked out by the amount of food he could put away, but he was starving. 

She took his order, eyes wide, an eyebrow raised. “Expecting someone?” She asked, hopefully. 

His stomach growled sharply.

“Nope. Just me.”

 

His food came all at once. It took his waitress and two servers to carry it all. His waitress eyed the plates of food accumulated on his table. She turned back to him. “Well, I’ll let you get started.” She said, smiling politely. 

 

The list of possible monsters responsible for this afternoon was a long one. There were a number of possibilities, albeit unlikely. From least to more likely they were Yeti, Ice devil, frost giant, demon, ghost, witch, ice god, elemental. 

Yeti, ice devil, frost giant were crossed right off the list, along with demon. They lacked the ability and reasoning to be ones responsible for this event. 

A snow god was also unlikely. There was no historical evidence of any kind of snow or ice god in the Americas. No artifacts relating to said deities in the museum. 

It could be a real possibility that he could be some kind of elemental. An air elemental would explain all the crazy weather, the unusually cold temperatures, and the snow storms in the middle of summer. But then at the bank, all that ice on the road and the frozen people, that was more something a water elemental could do. But why here? Why now? Elementals don’t have moral compasses. They don’t go stopping bank robbers and building snowmen around the city.

A witch was more likely. A witch could have stopped the robbers at the bank. A witch would have the power to cause the storms. It would have to be a really powerful witch, doing all this damage. Some kind of Snow Witch or something. The thing is it still didn’t explain why he or she was doing all this. Witches didn’t exactly have a history of vigilanteism. 

He was half convinced to it being a powerful witch chasing after an air elemental, trying to capture it. NO! She’s chasing after an ice god and she wants to trap it, control it, steal it’s power so she can unleash a sixth ice age that will spread across the nine realms. Or something.

 

Derek bit into his burger. His stomach let out a satisfying rumble. 

 

He returned to the idea he was dealing with a spirit. He couldn't be sure but the reflection, it had looked human. The white hair was a little unusual but it could be a ghost. There had been a number of sightings around the city. It would be someone who died and couldn’t move on and became trapped here. It was fast. It disappeared the moment he’d turned around. It was completely silent. If the robber hadn’t seen it he never would have noticed its reflection and known it was there. Witches couldn’t just disappear like that and witches weren’t that silent. Breathe. Footsteps, Heartbeat. 

So it was a ghost. Probably. Whatever or whoever it was, it was powerful. To hold that kind of power, turning a whole city block to ice, causing a storm to cover an entire city. A witch would have to be incredibly powerful and skilled to pull that off. Where would a ghost, a dead person get that kind of power? And how would he be able to stop it. 

A whirl of frost began to form on the outside of the window. It started near the corner closest to himself, it crept up along the sides. He looked outside. The temperature was dropping. 

He examined the tendrils of frost making its way up the glass. It started in the lower corner closest to himself, and made it’s up the sides of the window. He traced the area nearest to him with his fingers. It almost looked like a giant handprint, long fingers curling out trying to get at him. 

 

His stomach rumbled contently. He settled back in the booth. Mmmm. 

“I cannot believe you finished all that.” Derek glanced up, pulled out of his daze. His waitress was looking down at his table and all the empty dishes. She sighed. “I lost fifty bucks because of you. I didn’t think you would finish it.” “I’ve never seen anyone eat so much food before.”

Derek raised his eyebrows. “I skipped breakfast?” He lied. 

“Mhmm. You training for something?” She asked, as she stacked the plate on the table. 

“No, not exactly…”

He caught her eyeing the research on his computer curiously before looking bewildered at the amount of food he had consumed. “Will there be anything else?” She asked jokingly. 

Derek looked longingly at the apple crumble deserts over on the counter. His stomach gurgled in interest. His waitress eyed his stomach in awe. He patted it into submission. “No I’m good.” He replied. 

“Ok, well then I’ll be right back with the check.” She said, a pile of dishes in her hands. 

She came back with the bill, he paid cash, giving her a substantial tip. He eyed the apple pie one more time longingly. 

“Oh my god!” She exclaimed, going over to the pie. She cut a piece out and wrapped it up. “Here take it.” She said, handing him the pie. “On the house” She added, smiling. 

“Thanks” He said, taking it. She smiled and went back to work. She looked back at him as he headed to the door and spoke. 

“I’m Kira by the way.”


End file.
